


No Way In Hell

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Crimson Spell Series, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Noblesse Series, Totally Captivated Series
Genre: Action, Adventure, Cross Over, Fantasy, M/M, Minor OOC at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I follow your “something’s not right intuition” all the time. I’ll be tiptoeing everything for the rest of my life”</p><p>Loveprize in Viewfinder – created by Ayano Yamane<br/>Noblesse  - created by Jeho Son and Kwangsu Lee<br/>Totally Captivated – created by Hajin Yoo<br/>Crimson Spell– created by Ayano Yamane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure?" Takato asked for the fourth time.

“Yeah, I mean of course I’m sure”

“I feel sorry for it too Akihito, but-”

“But what?”

“Would you think about it first before making the decision?”

“What is there to think about?”

“I don’t know, its just that-“

“What?”

“Something’s not right. I just know it”

“There you go again Takato. If I follow your “ _something’s not right intuition_ ” all the time. I’ll be tiptoeing everything for the rest of my life”

“I mean how hard can it be?” Sad to say Takato’s level of comfort on things are always on the short end of the stick. This happens all the time since I’ve known him.

“Not hard at all”

“My point exactly, so its settled then”

“Are you really going to take it?”

“Well duh! why not?”

“Fine if you insist, but don’t come running to me when something goes wrong”

“Nothing will go wrong I promise”

“You always say that, but then, you always get in to worst predicament”

“Nah! ...You just worry too much my friend”

“Okay you win, but just remember that I gave you a warning”

“Woohoo!” I pumped my fist in the air and jump for joy at the same time. I’ve always wanted a pet, but could have before. “You hear that boy, you’re coming home with me isn’t that great.”

“That makes you his master Akihito”

“Oh yeah, you can call me master Akihito” I burst out laughing with my lame attempt of a joke.

“Stop being stupid. He can’t call you that!”

“I was just kidding, but I’m glad I got to keep him. Do you think he was abandoned?”

“Why asked me that now?”

“Just saying”

“I don’t know, you’re the one that found him”

“I just felt bad since I always saw him wondering in this park. He was always alone”

“For how long?”

“A month now I think”

“Why wait that long if you wanted him?”

“I thought his owner might come around, or maybe they lived somewhere nearby and I just happen to see him here, whenever I passed by”

That actually bothered me. I’ve seen him here at the same spot. He didn’t look malnourished or sick, but still he was always here. He wasn’t aggressive, but it always thug at my heart.

“That’s just so wrong if he has an owner. A month is a long time you know” 

Takato hunched down at the subject of our current bantering. His hand was being licked at. “I guess he is friendly enough, but I feel sorry for him”

 “Why?”

 “Because he’s going to live with you, what else is there?”

“That’s harsh coming from you”

“Let’s be honest, the poor thing will probably starve to death, I mean with your job. You barely come home when you have a stake out”

“I got that covered. I’ll just leave him with lots of food and water when I go. Problem solved”

“Fine, its your pet not mine” 

“Okay, let’s go then” I had to turn around just to make sure my new pet was following me. “Come on boy your new home is this way” encouraging him.

“Takato, are you coming?

“Where?”

“We can grab lunch at my house”

“No way...Really?”

“That’s right buddy, I got paid good this time” Puffing my chest while bragging.

Takato stopped on his tracked, hands on his stomach “Hold on I don’t feel good”

“Takato are you okay?” that got me worried.

“I think I’m going to faint from what you just said”

“Dammit Takato!” Swiping my hand to smack the little devil in the head. We both burst out laughing together afterwards.

“Now we can go” Takato slings his hand over my shoulder and we started walking, followed by my new acquired pet.

“By the way Akihito. What are you going to name him?”

“Hmm, I haven’t thought about that”

We both turned around, looked down below where the third was walking. His fur glistened under the intense noon sunrays, but was glad to tag along.

“I know”  I suddenly stopped.

“What?”

 “Sachiko” 

“Who’s Sachiko?” 

“You know that legendary loyal dog at the Shibuya station”

“You mean Hachiko idiot”

“Yeah, that one” 

“I don’t think it fits him though”

“Why not?”

“Well, Hachiko was brown and an Akita breeding. This one is a whole different story”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never seen this type of dog before”

“Maybe it’s a new breed?”

“Probably”

“I mean look at his black fur, aren’t you a cutie my boy” I bended down to ruffle his fur, and was talking to him like anyone would to a baby.

“Be careful there lover boy. It looks like he understood what you were saying there for a minute”

“Of course they do. Dogs are smart you know”

“Yeah, whatever. Think seriously about his name. We can’t call him boy forever, and No Sachiko”

“Of course I will”

“And you need to take him for a walk, or he’ll get fat”

“I know that”

“You need to shower him once in a while”

“Yup”

“And give him treats”

“Uh huh”

“And take him to the vet for shots”

“I fucking know that Takato...geez!”

“I’m just saying it’s a lot of responsibility”

“Yes, dad” Rolling my eyes at the same time.

“I’m taking him in regardless what you say”

“Yeah, yeah!”

He patted my head sarcastically, like he was patting a kid, and then we headed to our destination. I did offer him lunch, and I always keep my promises.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tamotsu, come here boy”

I scratched my head while calling his name. I didn’t see any reason why his been there for hours just looking up the open windows of my apartment. I began to wonder what was going on, so I shimmied myself next to him.

Did he found something interesting out there? Perhaps a cat that got lost?

“What's going on boy?"

I whispered as if he would say something back to me. Odd. There was nothing out there; just the usual street, neighborhoods, and trees that I see everyday, and the only change were the darker tone.

I accidentally looked up. The sky was clearer than usual and I could see more stars than I could count, bright, twinkling, and inviting. Like I could actually reach out and touch it. There was another thing that caught my attention. The moon.

It seems bigger than usual, much clearer with reddish hues. When was the last time I stargaze like this? I was so focused looking down at my lens while doing my job, and I somehow forgotten how it was like to look up.

The sudden blast of wind passing by my window was carrying a chilling feels to it that seeps through my bone. I looked down at my dog next to me. He didn’t even blinked. I lowered myself and was about to touch his head, but then I noticed that his eyes mirrored what I was looking at earlier. Everything was in it including the reddish hues of the moon. I only had my night-light on to conserved power, but the effect it gives out was eerily. It made every hair of my body stands out in full attention.

I feel like a cat that got drenched by water jumpy and on the edge. My doorbell chooses to buzz while I was having my scary moments and this time, I did jumped for sure.

“Fuck!”

My favorite word came out of nowhere. I tried to calm down and started to think who was out there right now. I cracked my front door open since I don’t have peephole installed.

“Open the door Akihito, shit this dog food weighs a ton” Takato’s voice echoed while I was trying to decipher who he was.

“Okay”

“Why are you skittish anyway?”

“I’m not skittish”

“Yes you are”

“You’ve been standing there peeking, while the chain lock was still attached, and I’m standing here stupid making out with your dog food”

“Did you do something again that’s making you jumpy?”

“No”

“I swear your job will be the death of you”

“SHIT! My job I’m going to be late”

I hurried to my room after opening the front door bumping on every possible thing while doing it. I grab my small duffel bag that has my camera and equipment stashed and head out the door. I didn’t even get the chance to say anything to Takato who was still hugging the dog food.

When I reached my destination. I leaned on one of the huge column of the hotel lobby to catch my breath. I have fifty minutes to do what I must since my one day-pass will expire at midnight. The magazine that hired me said it took a lot of effort to get a hold of the small ID badge dangling at my neck.

The photo shoot was already paid for, and I almost screwed it up. Between whizzing and panting, I tried to look out for the elevator going up, but the lobby was so big I feel lost. Why would someone designed this hotel like a maze and call it luxury hotel at the same time. You could pee in your pants before finding the nearest bathroom around here. I had no choice but to ask for information at the front desk. I could see the person manning the desk was already checking me out, and I bet he was ready to call the next guard on the clock to throw me out in the curb. He was not being discreet about it either.

He snickered at me and then “Can I help you sir?”

I can’t blame him. I can’t actually call myself properly dressed for the occasion, but still. He has no right to judge and be rude about it. I was in a hurry and just slapped whatever my hands managed to grab in my room. My favorite faded jeans and blue t-shirt. I know that my shoes are not exactly squeaky clean, but for a last minute on the go, it was enough.

I’m running out of time and I didn’t have the luxury to be playing hissy with him so I did the next best thing. I slapped my day pass in front of him and look him straight in the eyes.

“I was hired to take a picture from the top floor to promote this place, so you don’t have to be so rude about it”

He checked my pass for validity and slides it back to me nonchalantly.

“I’m looking for the elevator going there. Do you mind telling me?”

I’m not sure if he was really trying to piss me off, but he just pointed out the direction and said, “It has a sign sir. You should be able to find it by reading it”

I wanted to kill him so bad that my knuckles hurt from exerted force curled into a fist. I choose to turn around and started looking for the damn elevator. It took me a while since it was hidden to the very corner I almost missed it. I heard the familiar ding and I realize the door was closing, so before I got stuck again, I yelled.

“Please hold the door”

A hand came out from the inside and prevented the door from closing completely; its mechanism kicked in and it opened wider. I was about to say thank you to my savior, but when I look up I couldn’t move.

He was a looker. The man wore an impeccable three-piece suit and his eyes. God, those eyes, they were shades of gold. I lost the ability to speak and just stood there. I only regained my composure when he did the same thing the second time to the door before it had a chance to erase my face like a board.

“Are you coming in?” He asked me amused.

“Y.... yes”

My heart thumped in my chest, but I managed to awkwardly get inside.

“What floor?” He asked me again. I was too busy telling my brain and mouth to work. I’ve forgotten to push the button. I just hope he didn’t realized how affected I was by him in more ways than one.

“Uhm, the last floor on the top please”

I heard rustles of shoes behind me and I saw him giving whoever it was a warning glance. I didn’t even realize we were not alone. I got curious, so I turned around and there they were. There are four of them. All wearing black suits standing neatly behind us in straight line. I looked one of them in the eyes, and for whatever reason; they started to put their shades on in unison.

Why wore them at midnight and its not even that bright inside? I don’t get it. What a bunch of weirdo. And why do I feel like they wanted to stay as far away from me as they can?

Is it because I looked underdressed compare to them or my shirt stinks? I played with my bag’s strap to keep me busy. It was the longest elevator ride of my life and for the first time, I had wished I were not dressed shabbily like this.

Something flashed at the back of my mind that made me smile. The guys at my back reminded me of that movie Man In Black right to the tee. They really do exist. Not the aliens parts of it though. My little dose of amusement was enough to keep me going.

That familiar ding was back at my radar. I dashed out as soon as the door popped open. I didn’t have much choice, twenty minutes is not going to be enough for what I’m about to do, and the last thing that I need to worry about was being rude.

The highest part of the hotel was magnificent. My heart nosed dive with the magazine for trying to obtain such incredible shot. I unpacked everything moving in speed that can rival a well-oiled machine. One after the other, my camera lens snaps endlessly. I was glad to have taken the assignment and after all the trouble, it was worth it.

I was a little disappointed when the clocked strikes midnight. My time here was ending and I’ll never have a chance again like this. I can only burn everything in my mind while collecting my mess on the floor. It was time to go like Cinderella did at that ball.

After a few feet of walking, it dawned on me that I don’t know where I came from earlier. In my mad dashed moments. I didn’t paid enough attention and had forgotten the place was a maze.

The guy from the elevator walked in from one of the corner before I could search the exit, and he was alone this time. My jaw dropped. He was here the whole time?

“Need help?” he asked.

The help part was very much welcome, but it was his eyes that I didn’t anticipate. He was devouring my very existence. He knew from the start that I have a thing for him and he concealed it very well inside the elevator. All I could do was nod at his direction and followed him like a puppy.

We were almost there when he suddenly stop halfway the corridor. He stared at me; his golden orbs were deep dark pools of desire. I was lost. I didn’t know what happened next, but I found myself plastered, not so neatly to the nearest wall like a piece of art with him pinning me against it.

He was breathing hard, like he was struggling to fight something inside him to gain some sense of control. And control he did. The man was strong his muscles were like steel ropes tensed under his skin, and for a moment. His eyes flashed with bright red color and then it was gone.

I was petrified. But I reasoned with myself and made up some logical explanation. I did hit my head pretty hard on the wall so it was just my wild imagination. It had to be. He pressed his head to my shoulder still gripping my wrist tightly above my head. Without looking his hands intertwined with mine lifting his gaze to look back at me, mouth just an inch away from mine.

I let out the breath I was holding onto, and I could feel it bounced back to my face. That’s how close he was. His hands tightened against mine enough to know my blood circulation there was getting low. His jaw muscles clenched, but he did nothing to kiss me. He was savoring the air that was coming out of my lungs.

Was he silently asking for my permission? He must be. He was holding back so hard his rigid body barely holding on.

I groaned.

His mouth crushed down on mine so hard I tasted blood with his kiss. I felt his tongue take its time to explore the inside of my mouth, my knees buckled immediately. His teeth closed on my lower lip and I tasted more blood. Part of me was terrified, but he was in total control and I couldn't have moved even if I'd wanted to. I let him lead me and have his way with me without any protest to stop him.

I was powerless under his delicious warm, wet mouth. He licked and sucked my lower lips it felt so raw and tender, and I was drowning at it. His cock felt enormous, thrusting against my stomach, and I wanted it. Oh god I wanted it.

I started to moan; my body was heavy with need for release. I traced my hands down to unzip him, but he abruptly pulled away from me panting.

“You need to go”

His words was like a blanched of cold water on a nearly cooked vegetable. I was dumbfounded. I gathered whatever pride I had left to bend down where my bag was and without looking up, I left him there. My mind was racing while riding the elevator down. I was still aroused, but what the hell was that about?

I didn’t even bother to waste time with my ID badge that I was supposed to surrender at the front desk. They can shoot me if they want, but there’s no way in hell I’m stopping my tracks from getting out of there.

 

Note: Tamotsu – “protector, keeper” (保)


	3. Chapter 3

What happened didn’t make any sense, and it kept me up till almost dawn. Tamotsu was awake and waiting for me when I opened the door, while Takato was out like a light. I stripped leaving my boxer on, but my brain wont shut down. I started browsing thru my camera checking the shots I’ve taken, while lounging on top of my bed. I called Tamotsu in to keep me company and he did.

He’d jumped in, but didn’t exactly lie down. He caught a sniff of my scent and went back down on the floor, head down and belly flat on his stomach. What’s with all this stirring clear from me attitude lately?

First it was those guys from the elevator and now my own dog. Maybe he preferred the cool floor than my warm bed? Wait there was someone that didn’t stayed clear. I remembered bumping into Mitarai, we had ramen and he got me bottled water since I was thirsty. He mentioned there’s been a giveaway and he has more in his car. He wanted to share it with me and I happily accepted the humble offer.

The next morning, I was woken up early by Takato’s voice telling me something about red blotches, which I don’t understand. Did Tamotsu finally lost it and jumped on him? I was up until break of dawn working on the negatives and I didn’t appreciate being nagged at, even if it’s Takato.

Tracing where the commotion was coming from, while I was flat on my stomach. My bed sheets pooled halfway through my body almost falling out of bed. My bedroom door was opened with Takato standing there. Tamotsu was next to him.

“What was all that noise it’s still early?”

I managed to say between squeak and grunt before closing back my eyelids. I waited for his reply half awake, but it didn’t come. With eyes closed, I patted the desk next to me trying to find my watch. Whatever was on top of it went tumbling down the wooden floor with clanking sound.

Yanking the strap of my watch once recognizing the texture, and dangling it near my face to get a better look with unfocused vision.

“Its only seven o clock what’s your problem” Turning around to face the ceiling. Lack of sleep and being horny is deadly. Trust me I tried. Not even a baby tadpole or mini rabbit came out. It just wilted like a flower without water.

Takato raised an eyebrow, gasped, his pupils huge in his brown eyes like I was missing out on something magical. No beggie I probably looked like crap anyways, but then it didn’t register that way through his face.

“What is it?” I was getting worried. “What happened?”

“Did you have any accidents last night?”

“Excuse me?” I had to. I don’t know where the conversation was going, but why would Takato asked about having an accident?

“I said did you have an accident. Did you fall down, burnt, whack, anything that could explain those?” He pointed at me sincerely.

I followed where his finger was heading and that’s when I saw what it was. My heart pounded. I have red blotches all over my skin and I looked like cooked lobster. “Nothing like that happened”

Takato came over near the bed turning me on my back. “There’s more here. You’re covered with it”

His declaration got me hoping out of my comfortable den. I checked my legs, arms and he was right. I run to my bathroom checking my face in the mirror and I let out a breath of relief. My face and neck seems to be fine. There’s nothing there and it looks normal.

“Are you allergic to anything?”

My eyes met Takato’s through the mirror. “You think its allergy?”

I don’t remember having any allergy since I was little, but the possibility is still there. I read it once. The older you get, the more your immune system weakens.

“It’s the only thing I can think of, unless you want to go to the doctor to verify”

“I need to get going soon, so I can’t”

I know that Takato is worried, but I already had an appointment with the magazine editor. My priority is having a good source of jobs that places food at my table.

“Why? Where are going?”

“Remember that gig last night. That was a photo shoot that I accepted, and they wanted me to deliver it the next day after I’m done. I was up all night developing the negatives for it”

“Your going looking like that?”

“I don’t have a choice, besides I don’t feel anything. I feel fine. I’ll just wear long sleeves”

I lied, I don’t want to concern him even more and if I go to the doctor it’ll cost money. I’m not exactly overflowing with extra cash. I can barely feed Tamotsu and myself; beside I really don’t feel any difference at all.

 

An hour and thirty minutes later, I was handing the envelop with the negatives inside to Editor Haru. The old man in his mid fifties was wearing faded Polo shirts and his saggy grey slacks badly need tending to, perhaps a new belt would help. I’m not fond of peeking on old man cracks, even if it was an accident whenever he bends down. He looked worked out probably a deadline gone badly. I wonder if he didn’t get enough sleep just like me. At least I showered before heading out.

“Aah, Takaba, this shots are magnificent, but you should have taken more angles”

I couldn’t help but give him a look. I’ve taken fifty angles and delivered good results. How much more does he want? I have a feeling he wanted the pictures for free for a measly pay that he advanced to me. I can’t exactly say that to his face, but I want too.

“Maybe next time you could drop a hint on me if you want more, but come on, look at all those. They all look vivid with details and could spring to life anytime. You can practically use all of them if you wanted to” I had to use some fancy words of persuasions with this type of people.

“I guess I’ll let you slide this time for this Takaba”

That’s what I wanted to hear. It doesn’t work at times, but on good occasions like this, it does. I was about to leave when he called me back. “Takaba, here. The manager of that hotel sent this package here, but it’s addressed to you. You must have done something good for them to earn that”

I don’t recall any good deeds except the need to almost chock the daylight out of that rude front desk clerk, but the package was for me, and its not nice to not take it. I’m curious as to what was inside. Accepting the small box, placing it near my ears for telltale ticking sound, there was none, great at least its not bomb.

Shaking it instinctively, it sounded solid.

“Don’t shake it like that what if it’s breakable?”

“Sorry, did they say anything else about it?”

“No it was just a delivery company that dropped it here. Go to them and ask if you have a questions”

Good point, but no thank you. I’m more curious about the package, what’s inside, and who is it from? I managed to find a place where to open the box. It was near the pier. Ensuring that not a lot of people around me just case it’s a bomb.

Between fighting the duck tapes and scaring myself, I was surprised to see an envelope on the top with my name on it. I hesitantly open it. There’s a business card inside with the name of a man Asami Ryuichi. The rest of the front is blank; flipping it to check the back of the card it had a cellphone number and a message.

Dinner at Cerulean hotel, 8:00pm and the date was today.

The writing was very elegant and neat. Cerulean hotel was the one from last night and immediately that man’s face was the only one I could think of. Was the package from him? I search the box and I saw a brand new camera, the latest Nikon that I was planning on getting and I have been saving for it. Nikon D500 DX. This shit cost more than four digits and in dollars.

I needed to give it back to him even more now. Most people when they are nice to another, they wanted something in return, plus I still hold a deep grudge from what happened, and I was just handed a key to do just that. Give the man a piece of my mind. I looked back at the camera. I really like it, but I shut the box close. I decided to met the man and shove it back to his face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up on top of the fourth floor apartment gazing down at the lobby of Cerulean hotel, just across the street. I’ve been here having arrived earlier than schedule. I couldn’t let go of the camera without at least testing it. From here, I can see the fancy hotel perfectly. There was a chair cast aside, so I made use of it. It must have been one of the tenants that left it out.

Holding the camera steady, I peered at the lens and I was blown away. Pack with all the stuff I’ve been dreaming of, speed and extreme processing power in a compact and lightweight body, 20.9 megapixel, superb telephoto ability, lightning fast, and great long distance application performance.

Roaming my lens around taking in the view, and then my eyes froze at that sight. Asami Ryuichi standing there at the hotel lobby entrance looking up at me. He blinked once and then his lips curled at the corner. He was smirking and staring up. I moved the camera away from me and beamed down to where he was. The distance should be impossible for him to actually see me. I resume my observation back on the lens and he was still there looking up.

Suddenly something nudge at my side that scared the crap out of me. I almost drop the camera through the roof. It’s black and it’s whimpering. I couldn’t move, but then, I recognize the scent. Slowly reaching out, my hand caught its neck and wet warm tongue came out of nowhere licking my hands familiarly.

“Tamotsu?”

I called out. It wasn’t really that dark from where I was. Lights from the grounds filtered up, its still dim but it was enough. My eyesight was already adjusted so I didn’t have any issues, its just when he nudged me I was busy looking out and below.

“What are you doing here boy?”

I asked wondering if he followed me here. Did I left with any of my windows open? I was sure I had locked the door when I left. He licked my hand again slamming me back down to reality. How am I supposed to go in that fancy hotel with him? I’m sure they don’t allow dogs inside unless it’s someone famous. Not me I’m nobody, just your average photographer that’s scraping to make a living. I sighed; it sucks to be me sometimes.

I looked down again below while tugging Tamotsu’s blue collar in my left hand. I can see that Asami guy below, not clearly though. He was talking on the phone and he looks like he was waiting for me. I wrap the camera back into the bubbles cushion it came with, and jammed it inside the box. I didn’t want to let it go, but I wont accept it either.

That hurt me a little, okay maybe more than a little, but I wasn’t going to let it get me down on settling the score with that smug.

The chilly touched of air forced some of my fellow pedestrians to wrap their coat tighter on their bodies, but my main focused was the man standing across the street patiently waiting just as I have suspected.

My dog padded with me gracefully and settled down nicely on the sidewalk. I shoved the sealed box to the very person that sent it to me without warning and word.

“You can have your shit back!” He caught my hand as quickly.

I was surprised. It seems his reflexes is superb just like his choices of clothing he had don on. His attention was not entirely directed at me but something else, my companion first and then my arm on his grip. I totally forgotten about those pesky blotches and it seemed to bother him more for a stranger. I should have worn that stupid long sleeved again, but I wanted to look sloppier to discourage him.

I must have been imagining it, but I could have sworn there was dark aura circling around us for a moment before he speaks.

“You’ll join me for dinner” I recognized commanding tones when I heard one, and he definitely just uttered one at me, and with that, I was dragged with him not letting go of his grip. I looked back behind me more concern about my dog.

“Tamotsu” while being hauled in by force. He actually followed my call.

To my surprise, no one even bother to say something about how I look. No security chasing us, but instead we were ushered to the most elegant restaurant within the premises. I noticed a reserved writing on the stand before we went in.

Does that mean he closed out the restaurant just for me?

Well my dog and me of course.

I answered my own inquiry once were in. There’s only one table inside, and the place was decked out from tablecloth to expensive gold utensils. The lavished arrays of decoration were carefully planed and his ever-present bodyguards are neatly line up.

“Who are you?” I wanted to know for my own safety.

“I’m the owner of this place, Asami Ryuichi”

Just an introduction and the man have no intention of saying something else, like maybe an apology.

“I’m sorry about last time. I was being rude; so let me make it up to you. I hope you’ll indulge me”

Was he acting by instinct, or he could read my mind? This whole thing between us was staring out wrong in so many ways. I could tell he like me in romantic ways, and at the same he seems to care for me like I’m precious to him. He is even serving me personally.

I’ve never had this experience before and it gnawing in my logical senses. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I don’t feel like doing that now while, watching him earnestly placing small pieces of appetizers on my plate.

Why? I really don’t know. I pick up a small piece of my favorite salmon savoring its taste rolling on my mouth. Its tender sweetness was amazing.

“What happened to your arm?”

That stops me from my current enjoyment. His words is much more lower and interrogative at the same time, If that’s even possible to use in one sentence. I wasn’t sure if I should be divulging personal information to a complete stranger, but my mouth seems to move on its own.

“I don’t know. I woke up this morning looking like this. Maybe I was allergic to you”

See, I got my spunk back. Serves him right for using that similar tone that night when we were getting hot and heavy on the rooftop.

He pulled one of my arms that were closer to him. I yelped at his sudden movement. He was inspecting what it was and he looked angry.

I’m on a rollercoaster of emotion with it comes to this guy. Something was happening quickly. I didn’t feel good. My eyes widen and I curl the hand he was holding into a tight fist.

Everything was getting clearer. The blotches after I meet him, the sudden tiny aching at my stomach after he feed me. Was he trying to poison me? Kill me? Why?

My survival instinct kicked in. I need to get out of here. I don’t care how, but I needed to. I edged up a little to the side of my seat.

“Look, I forgot that I had to do something really important, and I indulged you like you requested but this is as far as I can go”

I must have stressed up my words enough for him not to stop me. He still has my arms and I felt a tingling feeling from it, pulling it fast away from his, I rubbed it trying to relieve whatever that feeling was.

I saw him giving Tamotsu a knowing glance before I could push the door out. This is the second time I was leaving this place feeling more confused. I swore this would be the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

I tugged Tamotsu’s collar to slow him down. What ever it was on my system, my body is somewhat fighting it, but I’m gradually starting to feel weak. I still have a long way to go.

A missed step had me losing my balance, and I thought I was going to fall flat on my face. I had a moment of panic, arms clawing helplessly in the air trying to find something to grab on, when a pair of firmed hands caught me by the waist. I stayed still for a second getting my bearing on things, and what just happened.

“T... thank you” I finally let out my gratitude to whoever it was. One thing for sure it was not that guy that I just run away from. The smell is different when I caught whip of it. The cologne was not familiar to me.

What my eyes were looking at were both very handsome and elegant men. The one balancing me to my feet is very tall and has shoulder-length silky blonde hair, with bright blue eyes, and has a very concerned look on them.

Do I really look that bad in his eyes?

The other one next to him has a jet-black hair, rare scarlet-red eyes, and on his left ear was a silver cross. He was giving Tamotsu a knowing look too. What was so fascinating about my pointer dog? Have they not seen one before?

That was the last of my worries. The problem is now and what to do.

“Are you okay young man. You don’t look good,” The blond man had asked, while his friend has that unfazed countenance. He was studying me and he seems to know something else that I don’t.

“I’m fine, I just lost my balance. It seems I don’t feel well today,” I know they were doing these things out of the goodness in their hearts but I don’t want to delay where ever they were heading.

I was going to walk away after I recovered a little when the other person spoke. “May I feel your forehead?” The quite one with scarlet eyes had asked permission. I was compelled to obey, so I nodded noticing that look from the blond man.

He was against it.

I don’t know why, but he has that calming effects on me. His hands were cold and soothing. I suddenly felt like I was being lulled into relaxing therapy mode and I was swimming on the cloud boneless. I felt much better when he removes his hands. I let out a tiny groan of disappointment.

He stared at me for a long time, his face still unreadable. I had enough adventure for one day and I wanted my cozy bed for once.

“I shouldn’t hold more of your time. Thank you again for your kindness Mr –?”

“Raizel”

His companion seems bewildered at that, perhaps wherever they came from its not normal to provide one’s name on first encounter.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Repeating his question. He must have thought I didn’t caught what he said.

“I’m sure Mr. Raizel, and thank you again”

The conversation will not end if I don’t start moving my own damn feet. That doctor’s visit is quite tempting now that I think about it. Urging my pointer to start moving, we still have a few blocks to cover, my throat is getting parch, water sounds fantastic.

I wasn’t really sure if that Asami guy was trying to poison me, but I’m not vomiting that a good sign right?

Maybe? I’ve never been poisoned before so I can only guess.

Reaching my apartment and finding a case of bottle water at my doorstep was not so bad. Checking the note it has Mitarai’s name on it. It seems I was given a left over prize. He must not want it and just dumped it on my door instead. He could be doing a staked out and not willing to take it with him.

Wishing Tamotsu could be useful in this case and carry the water inside crossed my mind, while I struggle to do just that. It was game over as soon as I had a sip of water and saw my inviting bed.

A feeling of something major happening was the last thing that hit me before drifting away.

 

                   My body was out like a light, but my senses are not enabling me to hear whispers somewhere, four of them talking...No I think three. I must have been dreaming since in my eyes. I’m suspended in mid air with darkness surrounding me. I saw flashes of light passing by every time someone speaks.

I couldn’t understand it, to me it sounded like gurgles of words. Like that audio recording you watch in screen going up and down but faster and shooting like stars, Its actually neat seeing it.

I started feeling hot and cold at the same time, such feeling when you crossed summer and winter in one step. I’m probably having a fever; maybe I was sicker than I thought. I couldn’t do anything about it, but just ride it out.

Being suspended wasn’t that bad. I don’t ache, a feathery feeling you don’t get every day in reality.

How long was I been here? It felt an eternity of void. Am I dead?

Has that guy actually poisoned me? Questions keep coming without answer.

In my dreams, I wanted to close my eyes so bad it was hard to fight it. Like when you work over time for three days straight tired kind of thing.

Something was floating in front of me. A small light at first, and it started to grow taking its shape.

Burst of white light came next and another human figure came out. It’s not normal, well of course its not. It’s a dream. Everything about him is ordinary except his blurry facial features. It was his eyes that caught my attention the most. Tri-color irises were staring into my hazel ones. The outer was gold, then silver, and the middle was bronze.

Maybe an angel, the only one embedded in my memory has wings, this person is missing it though if he were one, what a shame, I would love to see one even if it’s just a dream.

“W....up”

It’s trying to say something but even that, was hard to understand.

“A...ito” “W....up”

“Akihito”

That, I heard loud and clear and with much effort, I finally answered.

“What?”

“Who are you?” He seemed to smile just a trace of it.

“You need to awaken” That didn’t sound right. Did he mean wake up?

“I don’t know how?

That was stupid. I would have done it a while back if I have known. When was the while back anyway?

The floating figure stretched out his hands cupping my face. It felt familiar somehow. Like I’ve known those hands from long ago.

“Yes you can. Don’t think how, but willed it. You are much more stronger than you think. Use your senses, feel the dimension around you”

That’s some crazy talk you got going on buddy, but then again, its already pretty crazy around here too, so what the hell, I might as well give a try.

“Close you eyes Akihito and feel it”

“What am I trying to feel anyway?” I wanted to ask him to elaborate in some type of form I could comprehend. I’m bad with vague instructions.

“It doesn’t have a form Akihito” Okay... that was starting to get freakish. Was he able to read me?

“ _ _Yes I am__ ” He extended his words through his mind on me.

“Hold on” I said gasping. “I hate to say this since you seems to be a good guy, but I like to keep my thoughts to myself unless I’m pissed”

“You’re exactly what I have envisioned,” He laughed.

“Do I want to know what kind of vision is it?”

“You’ll know about it when the right time comes, now back to getting you out of here. Just think, feel, and let go with your eyes close. Imagine yourself being lifted and imagine where you want to go”

I did as I told. I started to feel lighter, warmer and fuzzier.

“That’s it. You’re doing great, now expand that feeling a little at a time”

Following his voice, it took me a while, but I think it was working, like rubber band I was able to stretched it for about five feet, then it popped like a balloon pricked by pins, reverting back to my body with speed to match it up.

“Damn that hurts,” I said opening my eyes at the same time.

“It seems this body is still young and you need a little push,”

He started lowering his head to touch mine, but we were interrupted before the deed was done. I was sucked like a vacuum would, whirling around, and before I knew it; I was back in my room, and I’m not alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness under my eyelids was still there, but I’m aware that this is my reality.

Why do I know?

It’s actually hard to ignore any conversation that has my name attached to it. Now more vivid, much better than gurgles of words from earlier, there are three of them talking and I recognized all of them. They are near me, perhaps situated at the end of my bed?

The man I was running away from, and the other two I’ve met on the streets. Asami and Raizel.

The other man didn’t provide his name at that time, so he remains a mystery.

“I’m sure he has been poisoned. His blood samples came out positive. It was laced with blood that has properties to slowly weakens his body, and then immobilized him,”

No one made noise for a while.

Wait, did anybody said immobilize me?

I feel just fine until I tried to move my fingers, or my feet. None of my body parts was cooperating. I managed to open my eyelids into a small crack, just a slit, but enough to see what was happening around me.

I lucked out this time. I was really inside my room laying down flat on my back. My pillows were thick and full enough to hold my head upwards a little, providing me a better view. I was really in my room, my dog is there, and the three men I suspected from the beginning were at the foot of my bed.

And who is trying to poison me?

Why are they together?

Did that guy just said laced with blood?

Wait, as in real blood?

“How did you know to summon me Frankenstein?” Asami was facing the blond man. 

So he is Frankenstein?

“My master and I sensed your energy on him, and your hellhound accompanying him confirmed it” He was looking down at my dog.

What the fuck is going on?

What did he mean by hellhound? Isn’t hellhound the dog from hell?

“Is he under your protection Asami Ryuichi?”

Asami stopped and look at Raizel, who seems to sense that I’m awake. Looking down at my still figure.

“Yes” Asami hesitated, as though he didn’t want to reveal that fact.

“Are you sure Frankenstein that it’s a laced poison?” “How long has it been since he was infected?” Asami continued.

“I would say about a year now, those marks are signs that he has it for a while”

Okay he said a while now, but it just appears this morning, how can that be a while now? Someone I know has been poisoning me for a year?

“I can try to create an antidote, but it will take a while. I need time. It may not be long before the poison attacks him from the inside entirely”

“I’ll do it”

“Master, please you can’t use your power any longer. You’re life force is at its limit. You’ll die”

“Raizel stop! Asami stepped in. "Frankenstein is right”

“But this human is in danger” Raizel answered in serious tone.

What does he mean this human? Power? Life force? Dying?

“There is another way to cure him, but—“ Asami hesitated.

Why is he hesitating?

“We don’t have much time, for now, we need to take him to my lab. But we needed someone fast to take him there. None of us will be fast enough carrying him with us.

They all looked at each other undecidedly. Perhaps they are having a hard time getting the courage whoever is going to take me.

Where are they taking me?

“I’ll summon him here. I really don’t want to deal with him right now, but we don’t have much choice”

Asami close his eyes after saying that. The air became very still around us. I was having a hard time breathing, like one of those incident where you open the oven with 500°F going on. My chest heaved up and down struggling to keep the airflow coming. It’s constricting my lungs.

A big swoosh of curled air was followed by a thunderous voice. “Who the fuck dares to summons me?”

I was more frightened now. Listening to the conversation earlier was just a weird topping on a weirder cake, seeing someone materialized in nothing but a ringlet of smoke was a beyond me. I feel like my brain just short-circuited, my reality shatters into pieces, and my world collapse.

“Good evening Mookyul” The man was greeted with respect from the two except Asami who summoned him. He looked irritated just like someone who’s not an early riser. He has gray eyes, semi-short hair with two-toned color, and wearing business casual attire. It looks very expensive whatever brand it was.

“You fucking impostor demon, how dare you summoned me!”

He bellowed with force my bed shakes. His right hand was starting to glow slowly and steadily, the air was getting suck by it like a reverse exhaust fan. I started to see specks of lightning in his grasp. He was ready to strike Asami who was just standing equally confident and waiting, when Raizel stepped in the middle of them.

“Angel, there is a human here”

The word “human” seemed to cool his head; retracting all the energy he was packing inside his hand and glimpse at me. At this point I wished I had left my eyelids completely shut, but it wont budge anymore. It’s like watching a movie through a peephole, but clearer and not 3D like complete with stereo surround sound.

My mind was already getting numb with all the super natural display. The one they called angel doesn’t look like one and he has an awful mouth, maybe he was just tired or in a bad mood?

The complete opposite from the paintings, and stories I grew up with.

He closed his eyes and inhaled. I felt energy from him roaming my body, a feathery touch, but not touching at all. Then his eyes widened. He was shocked, for what, I don’t know.

He raises his right hand and I could feel my body started to levitate, my head fell backwards slowly, my limp hands and feet dangles in the air, and just like that, he moved me from where I was, to his arms holding me tightly while facing him. Like watching a magnet pulling a nail to itself.

With my head still tilted a little backwards, I saw curls of white smoke unwinding; small pieces of lights shooting out of nowhere only to crystallize into wings. He has four of them, two on the top and two at the bottom right next to each other.

Maybe I was hallucinating but it wasn’t pure white, it has a hint of light green, very, very light green. The bottom set of wings folded inwards, concealing me inside like a cocoon. I felt his lips close in on mine, followed by metallic tasting liquid that seems to give a little burn down my throat. His eyes have changed into purple hue; his hair turned a creamy white washed, and longer from what I could tell.

“I’ll take him there” he said before I felt another gust of air. I didn’t know what happened next since I couldn’t see anything anymore being tucked inside his wings.

Did we use the front door, or we passed thru the ceiling and roof?


	7. Chapter 7

I was drifting in and out of consciousness so many times than I could count. I could hear hustling and bustling distantly, and any bit of awareness I could gain, I tried to remember anything within my range of senses, mostly hearing and touch. There are times that my sense of smell was numb, but anything is better than nothing.

I felt needles being inserted drawing blood, saw bright light going back and forth when someone checked my eyes before saying “I’m responding, but its weak” I felt cotton swab being rubbed at my skin and mouth.

It’s not like I’m weak, I think my body was just vegetable and nonresponsive. I thought about the length of time that has passed. There was really nothing I could do, but think of mundane things.

Did I pay my rent already?

Has Mitarai dropped more cases of water on my doorstep?

Did I close the apartment windows and door before going to sleep that night? My precious cameras were there.

I felt trickle of sensation, like when a pestering mosquito tried to hum on your earlobe so annoying you want to swat it. I force open my eyes again, but still, a small crack is all I could produce.

I don’t recognize my surroundings, but I’m inside a gigantic room and I’m currently immersed in fluid within a very large experimental pod.

Neither angel, nor Asami can be found anywhere within the premises.

I have a tube covering my mouth and nose to help me breath. I moved my eyeball left and right. There are five more experimental pods like mine in front of me, about forty or fifty feet away, and they are all occupied.

Inside, was a very young man roughly about fourteen-fifteen years old, he has brushed back short silver hair with black stripes on the sides.

The other is a young woman in her teens; she has pale skin and very long silver hair that extend past her waist.

The next one is a tall and slim man with black, bowl-cut hair covering most of his forehead with a white strip on the right side.

Next to him was another man with downward scar on the right side of his lips. He is also tall, slender, with grey hair that almost reaches his shoulder covering one of his eyes.

The last one have the same characteristic, tall, slender, but his hair is purple and long enough to reach past his waistline.

I think I’m not the only one that has this condition. Whatever sickness or poison was inside me. Those guys must have caught it as well.

Wait how did I saw those features? Did something happen to me while I was out? My vision has always been good but now it feels much accurate.

I’m no good like this. I’ll never find anything unless I got better. What are they trying to gain from doing all this? How do I know they wont kill me afterwards?

Am I a patient or a lab rat?

I felt that trickling sensation again. Lowering down my eyesight, Mr. Raizel was standing there looking up at me. He had that sad look on his eyes. Why?

Does he know I’m fully aware of what’s happening?

How long he has been standing there staring at me?

Why does he look pale from here? Is he really sick and dying?

Frankenstein came up to him wearing a white lab coat. Is he a doctor?

But this doesn’t look like a hospital; it’s more like a scientist laboratory to me with much more modern and advanced technology. Its very tidy and clean too.

“Master, please rest even if its just a little. The children is stabilizing now”

Raizel didn’t tear his eyes on me, and he didn’t answer his request either. He rubbed my pod slowly. “There’s a pure energy coming from this human. I want you to save him no matter what”

“Yes master, I won’t let any harm come to him”

Raizel gave me a last look before walking away followed by his companion that’s been calling him “master” Is he like a butler or something?

I didn’t want to endlessly drift to sleep anymore. I thought about something useful and ended up looking back at my past. I don’t recall my parents face anymore.

I was told they had passed on long ago and I was so young to remember anything, but Takato’s parents were kind enough to take me in. They were my parent’s friends, and I was treated like one of their own.

I was always a mischievous kid getting in so much trouble, feeling since of justice on things like when Takato was being bullied, or someone is in trouble. It never failed to back fire any good dead I intended to do, but I guess that was human nature.

I was happy even with bruises. I know what I did back then was right. Helping someone in trouble is only natural right? When I got older, I realized how corrupted the world was, and I wanted to contribute by using my lenses, capturing criminal red handed, and bringing them down with it.

I was happy to have lived like that, but if I’m really being poisoned for a year now, was it because of the path that I’ve chosen?

Was it really someone I knew or close to me? I needed to find that out myself once I’m able to. It becomes personal if it was someone I know within my circles of friends.

My eyes cracked open once again, and I realized one of the pods was empty. The scenario was repeated. One by one they became empty every time I open my eyes, until I was the only one left.

I felt empty inside like an outcast for the first time in my life. I missed my old life surrounded with faces I know. What’s going to happen to me from now on? Am I going to be stuck in this pod forever?

My confidence and spirit are ebbing. Suddenly I’m inside the darkness again, the same one from that dream long ago. The man with tri-color eyes was back floating down to me.

“Don’t be sad Akihito. It’s going to be alright”

Should I trust what he was saying?

“Yes you can trust me” I’ve forgotten he could read my mind.

“Why is this happening to me?”

“Am I going to die?”

“I don’t know what is real and dream anymore?” I bombarded him with questions that seem to entertain him.

“I have so many question, but can’t find the answers since I’m stuck here like a tuna waiting, and gasping before I get fillet”

He smiled, but it was blanketed with other emotions, something deep that rooted from something else.

“Akihito, there is a war that’s been going on for eons within the scale that ordinary human can’t imagine. You have a great part to play and that’s all you really need to know. I’m afraid you needed to discover the rest for yourself. The only comfort I could give you, is that you are not alone on this. Although, allies and enemies stand side by side, you must identify them yourself”

He had vanished after that and I’m back in the pod, only this time, more unfamiliar faces were looking up at me, for how long I don’t know. These types of scenes really need to stop.

“Raizel are you sure you saw it?” The man standing next to Raizel spoke. He has a jet-black hair up to his knee, straight and silky, his eyes glimmers in the light in icy blue shades. There are two more like him just watching. They looked normal except for their unusual eyes and pointed ears.

“I’m sure Halceles. This human is very different from the rest. I sensed something potent coming from his soul”

“I sensed the angels blood on him” The Halceles man spoke.

“Mookyul provided him a drop of his blood to purify the poison, but it was barely aiding him”

Wait angel blood? Was that the metallic tasting liquid from before?

“That’s impossible. Angel’s blood is potent, a mere human should be cured instantly”

“That’s what I thought at first, but that’s when I sensed something from this human. One thing for sure he is not ordinary”

They got quite, perhaps thinking, and trying to solve the mysteries surrounding my situation? They should give it up already. Hell, I can’t even solve it myself.

“Once he is awake and well, we need to test him. Bring him to Lukedonia in front of the council”

“My Elven clan will not take part on this war, unless what your servant reported was true, and our kind is involved”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“How is he progressing Frankenstein?”

I heard that familiar voiced echoed inside my pod. Asami Ryuichi is back in town. It has been so long since I last saw him, since that night inside my apartment.

“His conditions have improved, we can remove him from the tank tomorrow and see what happens then”

The word “tank” is accurate in my case. I felt like a rare fish lately, with all the people that comes and go after staring at me. Some of them don’t even use the front door.

“Master said his consciousness was intact the whole time, that he was aware what was going on. I just hope master would agree for me to erase his memory, but he didn’t want to. Not now, that we confirmed what we have feared for a while”

“I see”

“Understand Asami. Lukedonia and the council will not take this lightly. They will place him on trial, even if he is under your protection. You are no longer the only one involved in this”

“Frankenstein, it is wise for you to remember that if he is harm in any way. I will not hesitate to eliminate each and everyone of you”

I opened my eyes and look down at them. I saw dark energy emanating from their body. Are they enemies?

Are they deciding my life for me?

I had to admit erasing my memory sound awesome just about now, but what is the real purpose of my existence anyway?

I had a lot of time thinking about it. I wanted to know first what was going on before I stuck my neck again, and they better believe this human will get the answers from top to bottom.

I’m glad I’ll be out of this pod soon. I was able to move my body now, not that I needed to, since I’m just floating inside this fluid for a while. I managed to wiggle my feet, arms, and I gained control of my body just like before.

I’m a little afraid when gravity replaced the water I’m in. Can I function like before?

Lukedonia seems pretty important. I have been hearing it for a while now from them.

There was a tapping sound that disturbs my thoughts. It was Asami trying to get my attention. I blinked multiple times to let him know I could hear him just fine. He let up on.

Was he worried all this time?

I needed to apologize to him. I thought he was the one poisoning me, but after hearing him just now, and the knowledge that they were trying to save me. I have a feeling he deserves an apology and he would fight tooth and nail for me.

The million-dollar question now is why?

Why would he go to such trouble for me?

What is my connection to him?

Moving my right arms a little and reaching out, but the tank was huge I can’t reach the glass. I must have furrowed my brows since he has that sly smile on his lips. I suddenly remembered how they felt against mine and I felt flushed.

Why would I be attracted to a demon anyway if he were one like that angel said?

Am I a demon too?

That’s not right? I don’t remember doing something demon-like.

I don’t recall any supernatural thing in my life. Beside from running fast and being agile.

I’m just athletic.

Who am I kidding? I’m probably just attracted to the man and not who he is. But that’s another problem for later.

“How’s Japan Asami Ryuichi?”

Asami’s attention went back to Frankenstein.

“I’m making my own preparations. You should know by now I do things my way. I wanted to be here when he is release”

Asami was looking back at me. “I’ll see you tomorrow Akihito” he then turned around to leave. “Call me if anything. I’ll be around”

I didn’t know if that was for me or for Frankenstein, but this is the first I’m watching his back. I was sad for some reason.

“You must be anxious to get out Akihito, and I’m sure you have so many questions”

This man has a sharp perception, or the situation is just too obvious.

“Try to rest for a little bit more. You’ll need it. Once you learn the truth you’re life will never be the same”

I have enough sleeping. That’s all I do around here. He must have sense that too. Raising his right hand. I only saw mirage of it multiplying and then I was out like a light again.

 

My awareness came back and the first thing I noticed was cool silky feeling at my back. I missed that. I tested everything by opening my eyes first, then moving my body next. It all worked and I was alone inside a room that has three beds.

It took three tries before I could manage to sit down. I was breathing hard, and more attempts were needed to move my feet and touch the floor below the bed. Standing up was painful, my legs wobble, and my hand shakes while griping the table.

Biting my lips and hissing at the same time I kept trying. I was unsteady on my feet and have lost my balance numerous times. I was afraid this shit would happen. I’ve seen this type of situation in hospitals, but I will not become helpless.

I have to be strong.

The table I was holding on gave out and the loud noise was carried outside the room. I heard footsteps right away running to aid me. I was down on my knees that rattle.

One after the other came inside the looking down to where I was on the floor.

Asami came in first, then Raizel and Frankenstein. They were followed by seven more, five of them I already knew. They were inside the tube at one time, but the last two was new to me.

“Hang on to me Akihito” Asami bended down on his knees, and with shaking hands I accepted his offer.

“Please take me to the wall”

He was questioning me, and what I just said, but he complied anyway. He walks me to the nearest wall slowly, and every step was agonizing.

It felt like shards of glass sliced through my legs with every move I take, but eventually we made it. Reaching the wall and steadying myself, I met his gaze.

“I need to do this alone” I said with voice I barely recognized as mine. It was scratchy and my throat was parched.

Nodding in agreement, he made sure I was okay before stepping back. I close my eyes facing the wall, and with steady breath; I started moving my feet on my own and hands on the wall for balance.

“Fuck!” I shouted under my breath. I never imagine that learning how to walk again was this tormenting. I was fighting pins and needles.

My eyes became watery right away. I didn’t care even when my tears started to fall drop after drop, as I slowly move my limb.

Whoever invented the scale of one to ten the doctor always asked can just go to hell. This shit doesn’t even come close to it.

It should be a hundred.

Someone moved behind me, but somebody else stops it. They are able to sense that I was trying to grasp my reality, fight my fears of not being able to move again. The pain was a constant reminder that I just survive something that could be deadly if no one was there to rescue me.

And I was glad they did.


	9. Chapter 9

I knew I wasn’t normal.

The habits of getting in trouble and sticking my nose into cracks that I’m not supposed to, the exhilarating pleasures, the thrill of the chase I felt when I’m in danger of getting caught. Pure euphoria when my life is hanging in nothing, but a single thin strand of hair that could snap at anytime.

But I wasn’t expecting the extent of my behavior to be this absurd reaching into stratosphere of absolute insanity.

The last two months of my life has been transforming from normal to immaculate horror.

The same feeling when a sports car speeds off from zero miles per hour, to a hundred twenty miles per hour, within one second.

Only mine came out with grotesque reality, not just with thrill, but also with flair of horror fresh from Stephen Kings books, Lord of the rings cast, and Exorcist movie in one neat plot.

How is that even possible?

I have no clue.

I found myself standing in front of the council called “Observers”.

Not that kind that carried firearms, and blaring red white and blue lights, when you don’t follow traffic signs.

Hell, I’ll be happy and willing to deal with them right about now. You just need to pay the penalty, bail yourself out, and be a good boy then you’re good to go.

I’m in this country called Lukedonia that’s not located in any map. No, not even a world map. Apparently the clan of royalty protects it, and it is even invisible to the naked eye. Not even advanced satellites could detect it.

The location is somewhere inside the Bermuda Triangle. It makes you wonder if they are responsible for those missing planes, ships, and UFO sightings bullshit.

After waking up, I was interrogated by Asami and the crew about the poison. I really didn’t know anything, so they had to take what little information I could provide. It turned out that the cause was the supply of water I have been getting from a colleague name Mitarai, and Asami has been digging about it behind my back. Why asked someone who has been vegetable for so long if he already had the clue?

I’m sure Mitarai was not remotely capable of cooking up that kind of poison on his own, and he better have good reasons for doing what he did. Something is not right with all of this.

Damn! I’m starting to sound like Takato.

Anyway, Mitarai is another unfinished business of mine that needed to be dealt with later.

Why not now, why later you asked?

Believe me, I have the same thought, but if you were in my shoes you would have think twice that day too.

I found myself bursting out of Frankenstein’s house after learning that details ready to put him out of commission, but I soon discovered that I couldn’t read the streets signs, nor could I understand what people around me was saying.

I wandered on the streets for about fifteen minutes like I’ve lost my marbles.

Asami was kind enough to fill me in that I’m currently in Korea and no longer in Japan.

A bit disturbing if you ask me, but then again, my transporter hardly requires passport isn’t it?

He just needed to spread his wings and off we go.

The good news was learning a whole lot of things about my not human companions. I had a good talk with Raizel and his servant together with Asami.

It was an arrangement for me to come down here in Lukedonia.

I was not ready to find out the truth, but after all the things I’ve heard and seen so far, a little more awe aspiring tales was not pushing the envelop. I deserved some explanation.

Apparently we humans are not the sole species roaming and dominating this blue planet. There are more of them out there, neatly tucked away and they are not very sociable. Some of them are capable of erasing humans’ memory; hence encounters with them can be classified as dreams, imagination, or hallucination.

We humans just easily dismissed anything and everything we don’t understand or can’t explain. For some who were curious enough to take it a step further like me somehow always ended up with an anthill of problem.

The deeper you dig the more tunnel appears, and each tunnel has more of it inside.

That’s exactly where I am, the more I learned, the more confused I become. The fact that there was a war twenty-five years ago before I was born blasted all reasons in my head.

There were no records of it of course. It was a combination of humans, werewolves, and vampires. Each of them turned their backs on their kind in exchanged for world domination and power, but greed has other plan. Some of them betrayed each other causing their own demised.

The organization was called Union and their leaders were called Elders. They were wielding an advanced technology and were able to create what Frankenstein’s called modified human.

I was lucky enough not to encounter this modified human yet, but watching his reaction, while revealing the details to me was very alarming at that time. His voice was laced with killing intent. Whatever the organization was, I have a feeling he wanted them buried seven feet below the ground, and he wanted them to stay that way forever.

At first, I though he was a horrible man, that he was being irrational.

But then, his reasoning was only natural.

A closer look revealed more tunnel for me to dig. It was because of Raizel. The man they called Noblesse. The most powerful being that existed capable of eliminating supernatural species and modified humans, the protector of the weak.

The downside was hard to swallow. He is dying because of it. His immense power usage requires his life force to be deflated. Sad to say, the charger was not created together with that power, and from Frankenstein’s point of view, it seems that somebody did tried to replenished his life force, but it was only temporary and there were no alternative left.

So, why am I being dragged into this mess?

It is actually very simple. Lukedonia was apprehensive of anyone that shows signs of abnormality since they lost some of their kin to the Elders.

Frankenstein’s tests on me have traces of bloods belonging to a supernatural being and he didn’t know which one.

One thing for sure is that I’m suspected of being a modified human, or I was in the processed of being tested as a new subject, kind of guinea pig on the loose.

That’s not all, the water that was poisoning me contains the same traces of blood properties, so am I innocent, or am I not?

What sources did it come from?

Frankenstein’s came out with possibility that in small doses my body learned to cope with it, that I might have been an innocent victim, but before my brain could process all of this and incorporate more questions we were summoned here in Lukedonia and they wouldn’t take no for an answer.

So now I feel like an odd ball in the game again, like a dumb fuck that showed up in the prom without a date.

What I’m currently facing are entities out of human boundaries and comprehension.

An angel called Mookyul Eun with bad mouth and attitude that could rival a gangster.

A werewolf, called Muzaka with long, old school rocker hair, and I’m not sure if he knew that style was obsolete.

The not so look alike triplet Elves called Herceles the oldest, Havi the middle, and the youngest Fei Long the quite one.

The stoic vampires called Cadis Etrama Di Raizel also known as the noblesse, with a lady called Lord. Doesn’t she have a decent name aside from Lord?

Last but not the least, the handsome demon lord alternative, called Asami Ryuichi.

Yes go ahead and scream. I know I did, and went on rampage wielding a pillow as a weapon, after waking up surrounded by them here in Lukedonia. I doubt I could do much damage with fluffiness, but it was worth the try.

I never once imagine in a million years, that those creatures from horror and fantasy stories could be real, and gracefully blending with us humans on this planet called earth.

My normal life as a struggling crime photographer is over, and I would pay any price to have it back, but that permit expired and not renewable so to speak.

I’m inside this huge elegant room with this entire people eye-balling me like a judge would to a convict. A while back, I happen to adopt a pointer dog, which happened to be a hellhound, connected to that guy I was making out that night at Cerulean hotel rooftop.

Asami Ryuichi in flesh was actually a demon lord proxy. Why stand in?

I don’t know. Maybe the real Demon king was having a stomachache from eating too much human, or maybe he got tired from whipping those naughty souls in hell.

Anyway, I’m not here to get executed. Apparently I’m being put to a test for authentication, sort of jewelry appraisal without legal documents.

“What makes you think that this human is innocent Frankenstein?”

The lady lord said in tone I found offensive. She didn’t have to emphasize the “human” part of it. I’m quite aware that I’m the lowest rank of the equation around here.

Frankenstein explained his theory about my body coping and all. I was lost in the middle of the conversation. The terms were gibberish to me, so I just zone out.

Laughable story actually, I was told by Raizel that my soul is pure and has a strong energy coming from it, but looking at him now, he seems to enjoy his tea more than anything else, and nobody cares enough that I feel stupid and dumb listening to them.

All of them were looking at me while listening to Frankenstein’s reports. My attention went to Mookyul the angel. I wonder if I ever said my gratitude to the guy. He never showed up after that and this is only the second time I’ve met him again. He may not have a graceful entrance back then and he didn’t exactly qualified as angel in my head, but he did save me.

He was rather kissing me passionately, and I tasted metallic essence I can’t explain. Later on I found out that angels has blood containing purification properties, and he was giving it to me through the lips, that I was inside that tank for almost two months.

“ **Human** ”

I was jolted from reminiscing my past and have forgotten to pay attention with my reality. The word “human” came out with such power that made the ground I was standing shakes. That lady lord who was apparently talking to me uttered it, and I think I was ignoring her, while I was daydreaming.

If this much power came out of her just by calling my name, I began to wonder how much more scary she would be if she’s mad. I vaguely hope she’s not married because she would be one scary wife.

I feel sorry for the man getting cut in half because he forgot to empty the trash and brought it outside for scheduled garbage pick up.

“Uhm lady lord. Did you say something?” I asked once the shaking stops.

I’m not trying to be rude, but really, I wasn’t paying attention. Three of her kind was sporting neon red light on their eyes.

Did I push the nuclear button? Were they mad at me for asking that question? If I remembered correctly they are called clan leaders or royalty.

Someone tapped my shoulder, Frankenstein gestured the round bluish stone in front of me. “She wants you to touch that relic,” pointing at it at the same time.

“Why would I do that?”

I had to; the phrase “curiosity killed the cat” has a whole different meaning to me at this point. I mean, look what it got me just from adapting a dog and kissing a hot guy.

“Just do as they say Akihito”

Yeah right! He has to do more than that. Did I say I’m bad with vague instructions? “What is that anyway?”

“It’s another way of reading your mind and not touching you directly” I didn’t budge. Am I going to turn into ash if she did touch me?

In reality I’m really afraid and my bravado displays was to hide it.

I don’t know how the technicality works, but what will happen if she found out something, and if she didn’t?

I wanted to ask, but maybe I’m pushing my luck a little too far. Taking a deep gulp of air and savoring it at the same time, for a reason, that could be my last breath. With shaking hand I slowly reach for it. The relic is floating just ten feet from me.

I gave Asami a pleading look. He was the one that got me into this whole mess, but he did nothing. I grab it fast. I wanted it to be over faster, and not slower if ever I were to die from something, but to my surprise nothing happened aside from a small dose of static shock.

I was relieved.

The lady lords’ eyes were glowing bright red. Was I supposed to let go right away or not? These fuckers really need to work on their communication skills.

When her eyes turned to normal. My attention went to Frankenstein standing near me. Muscles all taut and tense. Was he bracing himself for a supernova explosion? I passed the stone to him and look at my audience.

“So can I go?”

Nobody said anything, so I took it as a yes. I wondered how much they knew about what was going on. At least they didn’t plan to kill me for now, I hope. That was a huge relief. There are so many things I still want to do and I’m so young to kick the bucket.

Pushing the heavy double door I was ready to taste my freedom when she spoke again.

“Wait”

The suspense that I’ve been put through is enough to drive me to the wall, so I snapped.

“What the fuck more you want from me? I did what you guys want, and I really want to go home”

I keep hoping I’ll wake up soon and this is all part of a dream, or maybe I could have a weakness called short attention span, but having keen eyes to details is one of my strong points. I am a photographer.

“I’m afraid you can’t go home”

I didn’t know what to say, so I just stood there. Are they planning on imprisoning me here? They kept looking at each other as if they are talking, but not using any words.

Mind communication? I feel like the ugly one in the dance again.

“This human’s memory has to be erase” The lady lord’s verdict finally came down.

“Raskreia you are making a big mistake” Raizel finally decided to join the party.

“He knows to much”

“You shouldn’t have dragged me all the way out here if this is the end result” I didn’t mind going all out now. I wouldn’t remember all of these anyways.

“If that is your decision just go ahead and get it over and done with”

They looked shocked. Has anybody ever talked to them like I just did?

But then again it doesn’t matter now.

Glancing at all of them for the last time, and seeing lady lord’s hands multiply just like Frankenstein did in the lab.

I knew it was over before everything was swallowed with darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Asami frowned at the massive window overlooking Tokyo city, while holding the report in one hand. Humans have come this far with their destructive technology since the dark ages. He envied them sometimes. They have a short life span, but they made it worth the time and effort, expanding and spreading. It would have been better if they stayed that way until their species died out.

However greed never fails, deeply rooted inside their hearts and now, they are even threatening to destroy the very things they have accomplished and work so hard for. He tossed the papers on his mahogany desk watching it scattered on top of it.

The test results he gathers himself contains traces of powerful beings. It seems traitors are no longer just werewolves and royalty. It has extended on other backyards now. The elven clan was made aware, but the most important questions are who, and why.

Is it no longer enough to just live as they do for centuries? Why contribute to the problem solely humans did in the past. It’s what they are good at.

The recent activity with Lukedonia is none of his concern. It wasn’t his war to deal with. Werewolves and Nobles have co-existed for a long time. They tried not to tip the balance between them. However mingling with humans has corrupted some of their kind. They even assisted humans to advance this far. What a pity selfish greed they’ve become.

The air around him changed, it hissed whenever another being entered his domain. It only registered within milliseconds before he detected who it was.

“This better be important Mookyul”

Adjusting the angle of his position to watch his visitor. They haven’t seen each other for centuries since the dark ages, but they always knew the others’ whereabouts.

A bond they can’t escape to ensure the safety of the one they serve. Both of them tried not to mingle with the other too much all this time, but the recent developments had force them together again.

“Got a stick in your ass so early in the morning?”

The angel sauntered after manifesting, installing himself down into the nearby black leather seat. He tilted his head looking up in deep thoughts.

“I’m surprised you didn’t stop them from erasing his memory. That’s one hell of experience for the kid, but I’m more surprised to see him myself”

Asami resumed gazing outside the huge window panel. “I didn’t have a choice. You saw how miserable he was after the poison wears off. You yourself have to supply him with your energy to keep him up float. You are lucky they have not detected you in there”

“They never had a chance even if they tried. You are getting reckless yourself summoning me in front of them”

“I would never had to in normal conditions, but it was him. It changes everything. I would like for him to be hidden much longer, but as his shield it is your duty to protect him is it not?” Asami averted back his eyes to the angel lounging on his sofa.

“Speak for yourself half demon, as his sword it was your duty to strike anyone that tried to harm him”

“Are you asking me to kill the human that supplied the poison?”

“Maybe you should. I know I wouldn’t hesitate not like you”

“Don’t lecture me how to do my job Mookyul. That was nothing but bait. He hardly matters. There are much bigger ones coming soon”

“It sure didn’t, but it is out of our hand. We both stayed out of the clan’s fight, since there was no need for it, but now that the noblesse is dying, I doubt we can avoid it much further. No one knows about his existence except you and me, but they will discover it soon enough”

“That index will not perish. He would never allow that”

“Exactly my point, with that index life fluttering by the minute, it means our master could awaken any moment to stop him from certain death. Seeing him on that form, I never understood why he chooses to be a human and splitting his powers into six fragments. Human physiques are weak. Our master will be force to strengthen that body to recover his powers”

“You do realize Asami, that we are both sitting ducks if stronger enemies are really out there. Lukedonia will not be able to handle the fight alone”

Asami could feel the throbbing on his head, an impending headache that will soon come. “I agree, but we can’t question his decision. I’m sure he thought about it hard before creating his human form”

They both gave the information a moment to sink in. It will not be an easy task for their master to go through, that means training from the ground up, and with a temper like him it won’t be easy.

“How is he?”

Mookyul stands up and stretches his limbs. “Safe and sound and still playing with that camera of his. I stayed up all night watching him so you don’t have to worry. I must say his senses are getting sharper everyday. I know he could sense me nearby watching him. He doesn’t remember anything at all, not even having a dog. They did erase everything relating to paranormal. They even alter the memories of those close to him”

“Anyway, I’m going home. It is your turn to watch” He then vanished before he could finish his words.

Asami closes his eyes and cast small bits of his energy in every direction to double check. He didn’t know if the amount was enough. It has been so long sense he had last cast energy arrows. He waited for a few minutes, and then he felt it bounced back to him. It was positive the subject is still asleep. He exhales a moment later.

He had accomplished so much posing as an ordinary human. He didn’t really care about the wealth he accumulated over the years. He was just preparing for his arrival. He has been labeled as a yakuza and devil advocate. The impregnable underworld figure everyone feared because of his ruthless ways on things. He just didn’t see the reason to beat around the bush, when he can just cut the work in half with minimal effort. Humans can assumed what they like about him.

He managed to stay hidden by not using his energy. The things he dealt with only required his knowledge to outwit them. So far everything worked out just fine according to his plan. The other being didn’t know about them either, until twenty-three years ago when it happened. He manifested as human in this plains.

It took him a while to find him. A young couple under the impression that she gave birth to the baby adopted him. He watches him grow and had kept an eye on him since then. He was a skinny runt as a little boy, but he could face down bullies. He was surrounded with friends and a loving home.

It was only recently that he had one of his hellhound sent to him. The young man’s curiosity is becoming a problem. Their new master has a keen eye for trouble. He didn’t want to reveal himself in flesh, but seeing him so close got the best of him that night at the rooftop.

In the past he only admires him from a distance. It was always one-sided on his part. He wonders if this time around would make any difference, somehow he had a feeling this is going to test his patience.

Asami check his daily planner. It looks like today will be a busy day as well. He really should rely on Kirishima more often, but working is the only way to occupy his thoughts.

He had no problem consistently sending out arrows of his energy to keep an eye on him while attending meeting at the same time.

Reaching for his phone “Kirishima send in my first appointment for the day”.

 


End file.
